ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sailor Moon Orion
by Naoko Takeuchi 1995 anime series by Optimum Productions |Row 3 title = Developed by |Row 3 info = Naoko Takeuchi |Row 4 title = Voices of |Row 4 info = Stephanie Sheh Robbie Daymond Kate Higgins Cristina Vee Amanda C. Miller Cherami Leigh Michelle Ruff Johnny Yong Bosch Michael McConnohie|Row 5 title = Composer(s)|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Country of origin |Row 6 info = United States Japan|Row 7 title = Original language(s)|Row 7 info = English|Row 9 title = No. of episodes|Row 9 info = 26|Row 10 title = Executive producer(s) |Row 10 info = Yoshio Irie Kenji Hisatsune Shuzo Shiota Naoko Takeuchi Showrunners: Kaaren Lee Brown Lifeng Wang Donna F. Meir|Row 11 title = Producer(s) |Row 11 info = Stephanie Sheh Hide Irie|Row 12 title = Production company(s) |Row 12 info = |Row 13 title = Distributor|Row 13 info = |Row 14 title = Original network |Row 14 info = (United States) (France) (Canada)|Row 16 title = Preceded by |Row 16 info = Sailor Moon (1995-2000) |Row 17 title = Related shows|Row 17 info = Sailor Moon Crystal}}Sailor Moon Orion is an upcoming American-Japanese CGI animated television series, produced by , and with animation from It is loosely based on Japanese manga series of the by , it is a soft reboot that retains continuity of the original 1995 english dubbed anime series and will serve as a sequel to that series. Due to the original anime's history on it will air on in United States as well as in France and in Canada. Premise Eighteen-year-old Serena Tsukino aka Sailor Moon and fellow Sailor Scouts: Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury along with boyfriend Darien Shields aka Tuxedo Mask meet King Oron, her father from her past life as Princess Serena, armed with four powerful blades called the Quason Sabers they defend their home Crossroads City and the universe from various villains from and beyond earth. Cast & Characters *Stephanie Sheh - Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon / Princess Serena: The eighteen-year-old leader of the Sailor Scouts. She is a careless with an enormous capacity for love, compassion, and understanding. Serena transforms into Sailor Moon, Scout of Love and Justice. *Robbie Daymond - Darien Shields / Tuxedo Mask:Serena's boyfriend who is somewhat older than her, he possesses a special psychic rapport with Serena and can sense when she is in danger and fight alongside the Sailor Scouts when needed. *Kate Higgins - Amy Anderson / Sailor Mercury: The quiet but intelligent nineteen-year-old bookworm in who supposedly has an IQ of 300. She can transform into Sailor Mercury, Scout of Water and Wisdom. *Cristina Vee - Raye Hino / Sailor Mars: The elegant ninteen-year-old shrine maiden. Because of her work as a Shinto priestess, She has limited precognition and can dispel or nullify evil using special ofuda scrolls, even in her civilian form. She transforms into Sailor Mars, Scout of Fire and Passion. *Amanda C. Miller - Lita Kino / Sailor Jupiter: The eighteen-year-old girl who has immense physical strength and was rumoured to have been expelled from her previous school for fighting. Unusually tall and strong for a schoolgirl, she transforms into Sailor Jupiter, Scout of Thunder and Courage. *Cherami Leigh - Mina Aino / Sailor Moon: The nineteen-year-old perky dreamer. Mina first appears as the main protagonist of Codename: Sailor V. She has a companion cat called Artemis who worked alongside Luna in guiding the Sailor Scouts. Mina transforms into Sailor Venus, Soldier of Love and Beauty, and leads Sailor Moon's four inner soldiers, while acting as Sailor Moon's bodyguard and decoy because of their near identical looks. *Michelle Ruff - Luna: A black cat who was a devoted servant to Princess Serenity and advisor to her mother, Queen Serenity. When the kingdom fell, she and Artemis are put into a long sleep and sent to Earth to look after the Sailor Scouts, who are reborn there. Part of Luna's memory are suppressed so that she must find the Sailor Scouts. *Johnny Yong Bosch - Artemis: The white cat companion to Mina Aino. Artemis trained her to become Sailor V, and remained by her side when she takes on her proper role as Sailor Venus. He first guides Serena through the Sailor V video game at the Crown Game Center arcade without revealing his true identity. *Michael McConnohie - King Oron: Princess Serena's father and Queen Serenity's husband. Any info regarding where he was when the kingdom fell and where he's been is currently unknown. Additional Voices *Danielle Judovits - Molly Baker: Serena's best friend and schoolmate with a Brooklyn. Molly and her mother are the very first victims of a monster attack, and she hero-worships Sailor Moon for saving them. *Ben Diskin - Melvin Butlers: The "nerdy", "weird", and "know-it-all" otaku, regularly keeping Serena informed on current events, new students, gossip, and any other information she might appreciate. **Diskin also voices WAC-37: An A.I. programmed to serve King Oron's as his right-hand-man and because of his free will he can also help and befriend others. *Nicolas Roye - Sammy Tsukino: Serena's younger brother, making her the only Sailor Scout with a known sibling. His influence in her life is alternately helpful and mocking; he considers her well-meaning, but also a crybaby and accident-prone. Though unaware of his sister's true identity, Sammy is impressed by the media-hyped urban legends of Sailor Moon and Sailor V. *Lucien Dodge - Andrew Hansford: A friend of Serena's how worked at the Crown Game Center, a video arcade Serena frequently visited and worked at the Crown Fruit Parlor and was a KO University student along with Darien. He is the only person who knows the Sailor Scouts identities and has kept it secret since. *Tara Platt - Ikuko Tsukino: Serena's mother. She was often seen cooking and lecturing Serena for her grades in school; still, they are shown to be pretty close, since she gave Serena advice on relationships of all kinds from time to time, and eagerly accepted her relationship with Darien. *Keith Silverstein - Kenji Tsukino: Serena's father, a stereotypical well-meaning salaryman, who worked as a magazine reporter and later as an editor-in-chief. Kenji is quite affectionate with his wife. Early on, he became jealous when he saw Serena with Serena, thinking that Melvin is a better candidate. *Wendee Lee - Queen Serenity: The mother of Princess Serena. As the Queen of the Moon, she reigned during the Silver Millennium. She states that the ancients have known her as the goddess Selene. When the Dark Kingdom attacked the Moon Kingdom, she sacrificed herself by using the Imperuim Silver Crystal to seal the Negaverse and to have her daughter, Endymion and the Sailor Scouts be reborn on Earth. Development In 1993, Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Bandai and Toon Makers, Inc. conceptualized their own version of Sailor Moon, which was half live-action and half Western-style animation. Toon Makers produced a 17-minute proof of concept presentation video as well as a two-minute music video, both of which were directed by Rocky Sotoloff, for this concept. Renaissance-Atlantic presented the concept to Toei, but it was turned down as their concept would have cost significantly more than simply exporting and dubbing the anime adaptation. At the 1998 Anime Expo convention in Los Angeles, the music video was shown. It has since been copied numerous times and has been viewed on many streaming video sites. Because of the relatively poor quality of the source video and circulated footage, many anime fans thought that the music video was actually a leaked trailer for the project. Additional copies of the footage have since been uploaded to the Internet and served only to bolster the mistaken assumption, in addition to incorrectly citing the production to , who became known for a similar treatment that created the Power Rangers series. Years later the Japan has teamed up with the U.S. to created a 26-episode series entitled Sailor Moon Orion which of course of references the Lights of Orion from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, it will retain all G-Rated content from the original dub, it will also be a sort-of-a-continuation of that series and carefully handpicked , Kaaren Lee Brown, Lifeng Wang and Donna Friedman Meir as showrunners. Various writers from shows like My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and will be involved Cindy Robinson who voiced Queen Beryl and french writer Thomas Astruc have also joined the writers room. Animation The will be featured in the same animation style as and it will echo the same tone and feel of the Power Rangers franchise. Music will score the series. Music from the original dub will be used or revised. Casting Stephanie Sheh, Robbie Daymond, Kate Higgins, Cristina Vee, Amanda C. Miller, Cherami Leigh, Michelle Ruff and Johnny Yong Bosch will reprise their respective roles from the and dubs, however characters will retain their original dub names and personalities from the original (all exepect Luna's British accent) and will be featured as 18-19 year olds rather than 14-15 year olds, some of the characters of the original dub will appear along with new characters, Michael McConnohie was cast as King Oron, Serena's biological father and Queen Serenity's husband. Author Naoko Takeuchi confirmed that Sailor Mini-Moon, Diana, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn and the Sailor Starlights will return pending on outcome of the first season. Recording will take place at , Los Angeles with as voice director. Along with various other anime voice actors, Canadian voice actors like the original cast members from original dub will play new characters in the series recording will held at Dick & Roger's Sound Studio in Vancouver, B.C., Canada with as voice director. Broadcast & Merchandise The series was originally going stream on , however acquired the series given the original anime's run on before it was revived by , it will also air on in France and in Canada. and signed to produce all the show's merchandise. Kodansha USA and will develop comic that will act as prelude to the series. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated Series Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Magical Girl Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Science Fantasy Category:Drama Category:Reboot Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:TV Series Category:Sailor Moon Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming TV series Category:English-language television programming Category:Canal J Category:YTV Bandai Namco Entertainment America Category:Polygon Pictures Category:WarnerMedia